Kuuga: Ancient Warrior
by haze17
Summary: Set in Alternate Universe, Grongi is the guardian of the fruits that Kaguya ate it long ago from the tree call Shinju, when Kaguya ate the fruit, Grongi has awakened from their slumber and started to kill the people of elemental nation. Rock Lee, who found the belt call Arcle, the weapon that Grongi created that will use to destroy humanity, now he use it against Grongi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ancient Power

(Kamen Rider Kuuga is own by Toei and Naruto is own by Kishimoto Masashi, the characters don't belong to me) P/s: this crossover Naruto story takes place in Alternate Universe.

Rock Lee, the shinobi of ninja that only use taijutsu in the battle. He is the type of person who keeps training to become a stronger and hope to defeat his two rivals, Neji and Naruto. But, fate sometime has a plan for our hard-work shinobi….

In one mission, where his team investigate the massacre by unknown massacre at the remote village, they have close encounter with the monster. That monster is called Grongi. The monster origins is unknown but that's where Lee got the power, the ancient power that grongi has create, The Arcle. In the form of belt, he can transform the user into the armored warrior call Kuuga, that's happen to Lee. That time, Tenten is about to get killed when suddenly, Lee, with the instinct, steal the belt from grongi's vault, and use it to become Kuuga. Lee manage to destroy the grongi with the simple kick, similar to his 'Dynamic Entry'. His foot is on fire his team saw it. That event happen before Naruto become Hokage and after he saves Hinata from Toneri.

The 5 great Elemental Nation now face with the new problem, Grongi. The researcher from 5 elemental nation has join forces to research the origin of the Grongi. So far, they only got to name them with numbers. First off, #01 is the grongi that Lee killed on the remote village where his team been sent to investigate. #02 is the Bat grongi who got away on the same night that Lee killed #01. Until now, they encounter #20, which Lee destroy him. They encounter #20 so far but Lee destroyed 5 of them, which leave them, 15 Grongi but without a doubt, in the future…more of them will appear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.1: Enter Rock Lee, Armored Warrior Kuuga.

KUUGA: ANCIENT WARRIOR

(Kuuga is own by Toei and Naruto and the others character from Naruto is own by Kishimoto Masashi, it does not belong to me)

Sakura is walking through the street of Konoha, finish doing a job at hospital and she encounter Tenten. "Sakura!" shout Tenten. "Tenten, why are you running? Are you sick or something?" ask Sakura. "Have you seen Lee? Grongi sighting at Forest Of Death! The recon team need him!" said Tenten. "What?! Oh my…I think I saw him at training ground, probably training his power" said Sakura. "Ok! Thank you!" said Tenten, and she sprint off to Training Ground.

-Training Ground-

Lee is training his armored form, Kuuga in Mighty Form. It's been 7 months after that incident, Lee has been adapted to his armored form. For couple of years, he unlock three form, Dragon, Pegasus and Titan form and he train all of his form so that he can prepare for the future. He did not know how strong is Grongi that appears in the future, that is why he need to train all of his form. "Yosh! Now for the next form! Chou Henshin!" Lee now transform from Mighty form into Dragon form. He pick up the stick that turn into a rod, and he start to practice and train. Then, he heard Tenten's voice.

"Lee! There you are…" Tenten is run out of air. "Tenten-san! What's wrong?" Lee revert back to his human form. "Grongi sighting…recon team need your help!" said Tenten. "Alright! Let's go! Where is the Grongi you saw?" ask Lee. "Forest of Death! Come on! Follow me!" said Tenten.

-Forest Of Death-

Recon Team lead by Kakashi is taken damage, only 10 survive out of 40 recon team. "Damn it! Our power itself can't inflict damage on this Grongi! I need to buy some more time for Tenten to reach Lee" think Kakashi. Kakashi try to perform a plan when the Grongi is charge to them, "Get ready! It start to attack!" shout Kakashi.

"Henshin!" Lee arrives and transform into Kuuga. "Onorei Kuuga!" shout Grongi. "It spoke…" said Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei! Leave this to me! Get somewhere safe!" shout Lee in Kuuga Mighty Form. Lee then start to punch the Grongi. "Lee! Careful! That Grongi can use weapon!" shout Kakashi. "Weapon?! Agh!" The Grongi has a sickle like sword. "What?! Damn! I can guess these guy play dirty! How about this! Chou Henshin!" Kuuga turn into his Titan Form, he picks up a sword that belong to fallen recon team, and turn into a sword. At this form, Lee strength and defense is max. But his speed, with him being shinobi, he can move a little bit fast. He then charge toward the Sword wielding Grongi and attack it with the sword."hyaaah! Take this!"

He stab the Sword wielding Grongi as it writhe in pain then a marking appears and cracking is form and the crack is moving toward its belt. "You…may...have.…killed me, but the others will…destroy you…Kuuga! The Ultimate Darkness will soon upon us….he will…awaken..guaaaaargh!" The Sword Grongi explode.

Lee heard the Grongi last word. "Ultimate…Darkness? 'He'?" ask Lee. "Lee! You did it!" shout Tenten. "As always, you did a great job, Lee" said Kakashi. "Thank you very much, Kakashi-sensei! Tenten-san!" Lee revert back to normal, and puts the thumbs up and grin.

 **(Read & Review)**


End file.
